No Matter What, You Are Worth It
by imabludog
Summary: when Dorian goes to Skylands he saves a Skylander and gains a family. rated because of mild violence


**I OWN NOTHING BUT BREE AND DORIAN! activision owns any and all Skylanders mentioned Please Review when you are finished**

 **No matter what, you are worth it.**

Dorian landed right beside Eon's Citadel and looked around. He didn't see Bree, or Bash, or Slam Bam. (good,) he thought (that'll give me time to cover this nasty bruise….) he sighed. The abuse from his uncle was getting worse. Every day when he came home, the first thing his uncle did was punch him in the eye. Hard. It had finally started to bruise, and was becoming harder to hide.

He was about to walk off when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and saw something horrible. A Portal Master was brutally beating a Skylander and saying things like "you're so useless!" or "Why can't you be stronger, huh?!" He couldn't see the Skylander but the could hear them apologizing over and over. Saying that they were sorry for being weak and useless but that only seemed to make the Portal Master hit/kick them harder.

After about five minutes the Portal Master walked away in huff leaving the Skylander behind. Dorian ran up then, seeing that it was Food Fight left behind, heaving on the ground. "Hey," he asked softly "Are you hurt?" he asked the little artichoke. "W…What? Why are y…you worried about me? I'm useless." He remarked

Dorian couldn't believe this! One of his favorite Skylanders, calling himself useless?! That just wasn't right! "What? No way! You're not useless, you are a strong member of the Trap Team and you are just as good as the rest of them!" he assured the little sprout "You shouldn't be treated like this, if you want I'll go with you to Master Eon and tell him about your abusive partner."

Dorian hugged Food Fight closely to his chest. Food Fight trembled "B…But who will be my partner?" he asked Dorian, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. Dorian smiled at him "I'll be your partner, or if you don't want me, I have a friend who's looking for more, or I'll find you somebody else!" he said with a smile.

"But before we do all that I need to know the name of your last partner, so we tell Master Eon about him." Dorian said firmly holding Food Fight's shoulders, and the two of them finally got a good look at one another. Food Fight's small body was covered in all kinds of bruises and cuts, making Dorian feel even more sorry for him. Food Fight's eyes widened when he saw the black eye Dorian was sporting.

"What happened to your eye?" Food Fight asked him worriedly "O…Oh that, uh, jeez, how can I put this?, uh." He looked around letting go of Food Fight's shoulders. "My uncle…Kinda, sorta hits me in the eye, uh, every day? Sooo yeah."

Food Fight face flashed pure rage "What!?, that idiot hits you every day? Ooh I'll show him!" he took his vegetable gun out and started firing at the grass on the ground. "Food Fight, stop it! Yeah he hits me! OK?" he told the artichoke

"NO. Not "OK" he shouldn't treat you like that! It's like Nick hitting me! It's not right!" he declared "OK,OK calm down…Look I'll make a deal with you. You come with me to report this Nick guy to Master Eon and I'll try to do something about my uncle, alright?" Dorian asked him. "I just need to find out about a place to stay…Maybe I could stay here with Bree for a while." Food Fight suddenly thought of a plan. "Hey, maybe you could stay with Bush Whack!" he said "wait…Bush Whack…Like the best ever Trap Master, Bush Whack?!" Dorian Squealed "OMD, uh ,er…I mean.. sounds…cool. Heh.." he said

20 minutes later

Dorian and Food Fight stood outside Eon's Citadel ready to report Nick. "Master Eon, Sir?" Dorian said respectfully. "I have something to say." Eon turned around and gasped when he saw the state Dorian and Food Fight were in. "Dorian, are you okay? A...And Food Fight, what happened to you?!" He asked, extremely worried.

"Well, I'll let Food Fight explain first." Dorian said. Food Fight stood up "Master Eon, Sir for a total of ten months my Portal Master has been hitting and kicking me and saying degrading things, such as calling me useless and weak" Eon turned pale at the thought of a Portal Master doing such awful things to a Skylander. "I…I See," he said, quite shaken "I will punish him appropriately and have you transferred to another Portal Master when you feel you are ready." He told Food Fight solemnly. "and…You, Dorian?" he asked the boy "ah…well my u…uncle has been hitting me on my eye for the past two weeks" he said "uh…Food Fight Suggested I stay with…Bush Whack?" he said. Master Eon nodded "I will see if and when that can be arranged." He told him.

The Next Day

Dorian jumped though the portal, but this time was caught by two strong arms. "What?" He asked and looked up. There in hugging him was Bush Whack! "Hey kid, are you perchance Dorian?" he asked gently. "Y…Yeah" Dorian muttered. "I see you know who I am," he said jokingly "I'm supposed to escort you to the citadel." He said as he set him down. Bush Whack lead the way to the Citadel where Master Eon was waiting. "Hello again, Dorian" he said " I must in form you of some new arrangements." Dorian looked at him curiously. "As of right now, Food Fight will be your new partner." Food Fight, looking a lot better that he did yesterday, ran to greet him. "Also, I have made arrangements for you to live with Bush Whack for as long as you need." Dorian turned, awestruck, towards Bush Whack who smiled brightly at him.

"Dorian!" he looked up to see his best friend Bree running towards him. "I hear your staying in Skylands!" She said excitedly. He grinned "I guess I am." He turned Towards Food Fight, who smiled back at him. "welp, buddy looks like your stuck with us" Bush Whack said as he smiled at Dorian.

And Dorian wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
